


Healing

by Ithiliana



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiliana/pseuds/Ithiliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A birthday drabble series written jointly for Baranduin and Aprilkat.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday drabble series written jointly for Baranduin and Aprilkat.

_Healing 1: Drabble_

Frodo left the door open as he was drawn into the courtyard. The coolness of grass and the music of the wind through the large tree's silver-green leaves washed his pain away. He sat, cradled between roots, resting against the trunk. Aragorn's Healing had mended the marks of knife, sting, and tooth but had not stopped the dreams. 

His eyes closed. Here he could sleep without fear. 

He never knew what woke him. He opened his eyes to see the small cat sitting on the wall. Black, white, and orange fur shone in the sun as copper eyes watched him. 

_Healing 2: Double Drabble_

Frodo sat still as a shadow. The cat watched a moment then, deciding he was no threat, began to groom. Her small movements, licking a paw then swiping it over one ear, soothed Frodo. His eyes half closed as he and the cat enjoyed the afternoon until a rattling sound disturbed both. The cat crouched as an elderly woman carrying a tray appeared. 

"Master Frodo!"

Frodo sat, blushing. "Ioreth, I'm sorry, I just needed some air."

She entered, smiling. "You're looking better. Are you hungry?" She knelt, setting down the tray beside him. "Look!"

Warm fragrance surrounded Frodo who was surprised to feel his mouth water. "Oh, yes," he said. A mug of milk stood between a two meat pies and an apple. "How lovely!"

"I thought you'd like it," she said. "And Master Gandalf said it would be fine." 

Frodo scooped up a hot pastry, juggling it, mouth watering. For days, he'd had only gruel. He bit down, breathed in to cool his mouth, shivering at the rich flavour, swallowing, then sipping cool milk.

"I've met your cat," he said, taking another bite.

Ioreth glanced up, then shook her head. "I've not seen her before, love. She's a visitor."   
_Healing 3: Quadruple Drabble_

A voice called from inside, and Ioreth stood, smoothing her skirt. "Finish your meal, and don’t worry yourself about the tray. I'll come back later."

Frodo smiled at her, swallowing happily. He finished the first pastry and licked his fingers. 

The cat stood and stretched, arching her back. "Meerrow?"

Frodo felt an unfamiliar surge of happiness, watching her in the sun.

"Are you hungry, my lady?" he asked, and was surprised when she jumped off the wall into the tree, landing on a large branch, then easily leaped down to the ground by way of two more.

She sat next to him, tail wrapped around her toes.

"Meeerow!"

He slid the second pastry off the plate and set it next to her. She looked at the empty plate, then up at him as he picked up the warm meat pie and carefully broke it open, pulling out the largest chunks of meat and putting several on the plate in front of her. She crouched, sniffed the morsels carefully, licked one, then sank her teeth into it and carried it several feet away. She set a paw on the meat, tore it apart, and ate, purring so loudly Frodo could hear her from where he sat. 

He watched as she washed her paws and face, then returned for the rest of the food. He sat quietly, eating, and after a long steady look at him, she ate without moving away from him.

Wiping his hands on a cloth, he lifted the goblet of milk and reached out to pour some into the plate. She moved closer and began to lap, pink tongue flashing in and out. He drank the rest of the milk, its creamy freshness reminding him of the Shire, and sat, still, watching. The cat, finishing after he did, began to wash, first face and paws, then rolling back to groom the white and orange patches on her belly. Her tail, black and orange mostly, was washed next.

Frodo leaned back, resting. Eyes half closed, he watched the wind weave patterns in the leaves above him, blue, silver and green hues making something glorious. He was sliding into sleep when he felt warmth against his thigh. He lifted his hand from the ground and gently rested it on the warm fur next to him, stroking. A few moments later, golden notes wove into the pattern, singing Frodo to sleep. 

_Healing 4: Quintuple Drabble_

Voices roused Frodo from dreams of a green land. 

"Look at that!"

"He's sleeping, Ioreth, we should--"

He smiled and stretched, opening his eyes. Somehow in his sleep, he had slid down to lie on his back. On his chest, a warm weight stirred, going "Meerrup." 

Frodo craned his neck to look over brightly coloured fur, then shocked, sat, the cat tumbling down with a yowl of protest. She dug her claws into his thighs and leaped up the tree to the first branch where she sat and hissed.

"Faramir!" Frodo blushed. "I mean, Captain." He had not seen Faramir since they had parted in Ithilien.

The tall man standing behind Ioreth was wearing the same sort of loose grey clothing Frodo was. He smiled. His left arm was in a sling, bandages showing at the open neck of his tunic. 

"We did not mean to wake you, Master Baggins."

Ioreth made a small sound, shaking her head. She knelt, patted Frodo on the shoulder, then piled empty dishes on the tray. 

"Are you so tired you need to return to your bed, Frodo?"

"No, Ioreth."

"Well then, Faramir, you can just sit down and have a nice talk with Frodo. It will do you both good."

Ioreth stood, balancing the tray against her hip.

Faramir shook his head, red-gold hair glinting in a stray sunbeam. "I'm sure Master Baggins does not need--"

Feeling even more embarrassed, Frodo spoke hastily over Faramir's voice. "If the Captain does not wish to stay, then surely--"

Placing a hand on Faramir's arm, Ioreth spoke firmly. "I was there when Lord Aragorn, King Elessar they're calling him now, you know, healed you . I've tended both of you and heard what you say in the dark of night. You need to talk." She looked from Faramir to Frodo, then nodded at them both, whisking herself and the tray away.

Mouth dry, Frodo looked at Faramir. What had happened in Ithilien had passed so quickly, and then Frodo and Sam had left to try Gollum's secret way. He had not expected to see Faramir ever again.

Faramir sighed, running his right hand through long hair, pushing it off his face. It fell back into his face again, and Frodo could not help smiling.

Smiling back, Faramir sat. "I dare not argue with Ioreth. She was our nurse after our mother died. She, well, she--"

"She's wonderful," Frodo said. When he had first been brought to the Houses of Healing, suffering from the dark dreams and pain from wounds he had thought healed, Ioreth had helped him more than any. 

"Yes, she is." 

Silence grew between them until the cat leaped down, rubbing her head against Frodo's arm. 

"You've gained a new friend," Faramir said, holding his hand out. 

The cat ignored him, climbing into Frodo's lap and rubbing against his chest.

"Just today," Frodo said, stroking the soft fur. looking down.

Finally, Faramir spoke. "Do you wish me to leave, Frodo?"

_Healing 5: Quadruple Drabble_

Wordless, Frodo shook his head, feeling tears rise. He dared not look up. The cat rolled onto her back in his lap, wrapping her paws around his arm. A small rough tongue slid over his fingers. 

"I could wish you did." 

Surprised, Frodo looked up to see Faramir rubbing his shoulder, brows drawn and his mouth tight. 

"Why?"

"Because I am a coward."

Frodo's mouth fell open. He shook his head, unable to speak.

"No, listen to me. I must say this before I leave. When, when we met in Ithilien, I believed you some servant of the Enemy. I do not regret questioning you and the others, that was my duty, but then to try to take the Ring! I might have killed you. I was spared that, but I regret any harm I did."

Frodo remembered the shadowy cave, the cold blade touching his skin, the fire that gleamed in Faramir's eyes, so similar to his brother's. But he also remembered how, just moments later, Sam had intervened. Faramir had stepped back, sheathing his sword, and caught Frodo after he collapsed, cold and shivering, lost in dreadful visions. Wrapping warm arms around him, Faramir had carried Frodo to a soft pallet and called for light, then sat next to him, holding his hand, until finally, Frodo fell into an uneasy sleep. 

The next day, Faramir had gifted them with food and allowed them to leave though he had warned about Gollum's treachery.

"You helped us," Frodo said. glad of the warm fur against his hands. "And I remember, you stayed with me, that night."

Faramir shook his head, lifting a hand.

"You did," Frodo insisted. "I remember holding your hand. It was hard to see, hard to think, for the Ring seemed to weigh more heavily every step I took toward Mordor." He shivered. "It was like a cold mist, I could feel nothing, no warmth from the sun, no breath of wind." He learned forward, reaching out to Faramir, clasping his hand.

"But I remember your hand, holding mine. Or did I dream?"

"No," Faramir said softly. "You did not dream. I could not leave your side that night."

"The food you gave helped us reach Mount Doom. Yes, you tried to take the Ring." Frodo breathed deeply. "But so did I." 

The cat rolled and stretched, reaching up a paw to bat at their clasped hands.

_Healing 6: Double Drabble_

Faramir released Frodo's left hand to touch the bandaged right one resting on the cat.

Swallowing hard, Frodo resisted the impulse to pull away, hiding his injury, set both hands on the cat to stoke her as she purred loudly. 

"What happened?"

In the quiet of the green shade, he could finally speak. Sam had seen what happened, but Frodo had feared telling anyone.

"I put the Ring on. I claimed it. Then Gollum was on me. We fought. I thought we were both going to fall. He bit down. I fell. He held my finger, with the Ring."

Faramir made a wordless sound, then set his hand gently on top of Frodo's.

He smiled. "The pain was a relief. I could feel again. I was free. It felt glorious!"

"It was Sam who stopped me," Faramir said. "I cannot remember what words he used, but when he stepped between us, spoke, I was able to resist the Ring's call. But to hear that Gollum, that creature I would have sentenced to death, freed you!"

"He wanted his Precious back, but he went into the fire with it," Frodo said. "We were all saved although I do not understand how." 

_Healing 7: Drabble_

"Yes," Faramir said. "From the edge of destruction. And here we sit in the sun." Faramir slid his hand under Frodo's injured one, cradling it. 

"I did not think to see you again." Frodo said. "I am glad I did."

The cat looked up, then squirmed closer, rubbing her head up under Frodo's other hand, purring. 

The three of them sat together in the warmth and quiet until Ioreth spoke. "I thought so."

She was standing in the doorway. When Frodo looked up, he saw she was smiling. She nodded to him, and asked, "Are you ready for some tea?"


End file.
